


Lipstick

by LapisLazooti



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: It's a little too early for Peggy to fully comprehend Angie's stories, so she finds a way to shut her up until she can get some coffee.





	Lipstick

Peggy is never against hearing Angie ramble on. She's got the sweetest accent, the cutest way of speech. The way her sentences bleed together with hardly any time for a breath was a sign of how close they were, even though some would describe her tendencies to go on and on like this to be annoying. To her, it was incredibly endearing. Perhaps less so at six-fifteen in the morning.

Her hair fell into her face and across the pillow, eyes still half shut with sleep as she listened to Angie's story about... Oh, she felt horrid for it, she hasn't quite been able to follow it. It's too early in the morning after too late a night after losing track of time within their conversation and a bottle of peach schnapps. It's a miracle Angie has so much energy before they've even gone down for breakfast and had coffee.

"So I go into this audition and the fella looks at me like I've got three heads, right? And I don't have any idea why he's looking at me so weird, so I just start reading my lines anyway. I thought it went pretty well, except for him lookin' at me so strange. And you know what it turned out to be, Pegs? I lipstick all over my teeth, and no one told me! They coulda at least--"

Peggy promptly cuts off the story by cupping her hand over the other woman's cheek and pulling her down for a kiss, morning breath and last night's leftover lipstick be damned. She doesn't particularly care; it's a wake up for both of them, and a chance to give her a break from talking. All of that hyper energy seemed to deflate from Angie as she relaxed fully into the kiss, into Peggy. The reaction made her chuckle against her girlfriend's lips. Goodness- they were so soft. She needed to stay over more often, so she'd have more chances to shut her up like this. The early morning kisses like this were her favorite.

These early morning kisses were private - easy to get away with. Most of the girls here at the Griffith were close friends and it wasn't out of the ordinary for sleepovers to take place. Everyone simply thought they were close friends, never suspecting they were lovers even when they walked out of the same apartment some mornings.

When they finally separated, Angie pressed into the hand against her cheek, nuzzling her with a soft smile on her lips and eyes sparkling with affection. "What was that about?"

"As much as I love your stories, if you want me to truly hear them we'll need to get coffee first. We stayed up too late last night and drank just a bit too much for me to be fully sentient this early." She grinned. She couldn't care that her hair was frizzy and tangled on one side where it had been pressed against the pillow, one strap of her nightgown falling lamely over her shoulder. Angie had seen her at her best and her worst, so seeing her at this... Sleepy, halfway point wasn't a big deal. She was the only person Peggy felt completely comfortable with at the moment, and that sweet look she was giving her only made her feel that much more at ease.

"Sure thing, English. Let's go get coffee." She pressed a kiss to the palm of Peggy's hand, leaving the faintest stamp of her lips against her skin.


End file.
